


Create the Moment

by TerresDeBrume



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/532529"><i>Enjoy the moment</i></a>, Natasha gets a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Create the Moment

“So,” Pepper says when Natasha finally manages to reach her phone and click the green button, “I know the central heating of my building isn’t technically ‘mine’, but you did tell me to call you if it ever broke down.”

 

Natasha smiles into the receiver and finishes tying down her latest prey, the head of a drug dealing ring she’s been tracking for almost two months. The man protests, muffled by the sock Natasha stuffed in his mouth, but she ignores him in favor of listening to Pepper reciting her address.

Natasha tugs on the hem of her black hoodie, runs a hand in her hair, and she’s out of the storeroom faster than you can say ‘target apprehended’… Which she still ends up saying to the two agents coming to her ‘help’ when they ask if she’s okay.

 

Less than an hour later she’s knocking at Pepper’s door with two boxes of plain Chinese food, a bottle of lube and a box of dental dams. There is, of course, a chance that Pepper just wants an occupation to forget the cold of her apartment -because there is no doubt the heating truly is out of order- but given the tone she employed earlier, too innocent to be true… Natasha is 99% certain she’s going to get laid tonight, hopefully several times in a row.

 

Pepper opens the door dressed in suit pants and a white shirt with a neckline that reaches too low for the temperature -Natasha notices the way her nipples push against the fabric and hides a smile.

 

“You’re a lot faster than the maintenance services,” Pepper comments with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, which prompts Natasha to nod and answer:

“I find timeliness is a valuable trait.”

“Something I agree with entirely,” Pepper says, leaving the ‘especially since I work with Tony’ unsaid. “Do you want to drink anything?”

“I’m not that fond of tea,” Natasha warns as she follows Pepper toward the kitchen in eggshells and brown ceramic.

 

She noticed Pepper doesn’t really drink coffee, which is why she doesn’t think there’s going to be anything to her liking.

 

“Well that’s good because I was thinking more along the lines of champagne,” Pepper smiles. “I thought about vodka but then, either you don’t drink it and you’re probably growing tired of the cliché, or you do and my choice wouldn’t be up to your standards.” She shrugs and her smile widens just a bit: “I thought I’d go for something more familiar.”

“Oh,” Natasha says as she walks up and into Pepper’s personal space, “so we’re not going to try anything new tonight?”

“Of course we will,” Pepper says in a teasing tone, “I was only speaking about alcohol.”

 

Natasha smiles. One thing is certain: Pepper thought about this, and she seems determined to makes things end up in bed, which Natasha is really not going to complain about.

She doesn’t complain either when Pepper makes them sit in the couch, leather covered with a warm looking blanket to ward of the cold, and she feels surprised that Pepper is willing to ignore the temperature around them for so long… then again, they might get warmer soon enough.

 

“It’s good champagne,” Natasha comments after they both took a sip of their flute, cheeks growing pink under the combined effect of the alcohol and their redhead complexions.

 

Champagne has a way to go to your head, and normally Natasha is not extremely fond of it, but tonight she appreciates it better, smiling as she takes in the flush on Pepper’s cheeks.

 

“The company makes it better,” Pepper flirts, and Natasha considers it to be her signal to put the fun bits in motion. She knocks her knee to Pepper’s, smiles in a way that leaves little doubt as to her intentions and says:

“I’m sure we can make the company even more interesting.”

“I knew we were on the same train of thoughts,” Pepper answers, eyes trailing the movement of Natasha’s breast as the spy leans into her personal space.

 

It’s Pepper who goes in for the kiss, but Natasha is the one who puts a hand on her neck, guides Pepper’s mouth closer to her lips and brings Thor tongues together in small strokes that soon turn bolder. Natasha feels her nipples harden, and heat pools in her loins as Pepper’s hand comes to rest on her thigh for balance.

Natasha smiles into their kiss, then detaches their mouths and trails kisses along Pepper’s cheek and to her neck, satisfied to note how readily she is given access to the exposed skin.

 

She follows a trail of freckles along Pepper’s shoulders to her collarbone, nuzzling the neck of her shirt open wider as she goes. Pepper, it appears, is not wearing a bra, and Natasha takes full advantage of the fact, sucking a nipple through the fabric and enjoying the feeling of it growing harder between her lips, the sight of thin cotton clinging to skin when she goes for the second breast.

Under her, Natasha can feel Pepper’s breathing deepen, the rise and fall of her chest an indication of her arousal, and there are soon fingers tangled in her hair, massaging her scalp in their indecision between pulling for restraint or lax enjoyment. Natasha smiles and look at Pepper for permission, fingers already waiting on the first button of her shirt, popping it open when Pepper nods.

She gasps in surprise when Natasha blows on each of her nipples in turn, having noticed Pepper seems to enjoy the cool of it. Pepper shifts on the couch, left leg climbing up on the cushion so that she and Natasha are sitting face to face now, Pepper’s thigh spread by her new position, and Natasha wonders if she did it on purpose.

Pepper’s hands have left Natasha’s hair in favor of her shoulders, massaging them through the fabric of her jacket, until they reach the zipper. Natasha pauses what she was doing to enjoy the sensation of Pepper’s hands trailing butterfly fingers along her cleavage, the zipper irritatingly slow to open, then icy fingertips caressing her right nipple though the cotton of her underwear, a thumb massaging the other one and relieving the urgent need for pressure Natasha felt building inside her. She pinches Pepper’s nipple between her teeth, just short of painful, and goes back up to kiss her on the lips. Their tongues battle for a moment more, Natasha’s fingers coaxing the rest of Pepper’s shirt open while Pepper’s hand uses the new angle to pull the zipper of her jacket all the way down, exposing the sports bra Natasha wears under it.

 

Soon, both Natasha’s jacket and Pepper’s shirt are out of the way, both of them covered in goose bumps without being able to care about it.

Pepper bends to kiss Natasha’s breast through her bra, and the spy uses her distraction to push a knee between her legs, rubbing it against Pepper’s thigh as her hands go to the smooth expanse of her belly, soft skin yielding easily under her touch. Natasha lets Pepper suck her breast some more, then uses the palm of her hands to push on her shoulder and reverse their positions, then keeps pushing with her mouth until Pepper is reclining against the back of the couch. She trails her belly with small licks and kisses, follows the angle of her hipbone with her fingers, then finds the pants’ fly and opens them in two quick gestures.

Natasha can feel Pepper’s nervousness as she mouths at the sea-blue satin of her panties, and she strokes her breast again as she gets down from the couch and onto her knees.

 

“Is this okay?” She asks, taking a pause from what she was doing, and Pepper looks at her with heavy-lidded eyes before she nods:

“More than okay.”

“Great,” Natasha smiles.

 

She goes back to Pepper’s sex, breathing in the smell of her arousal, the fabric already wet as she pushes her tongue against it, and Pepper sighs.

It’s practically the first sound she makes since they started this and it makes Natasha’s own arousal heighten, makes her move her hips to push her sex against the stiff leather of her pants and relieve some of the need for contact there. She looks up to see Pepper’s fingers are now kneading the cushions, working in almost perfect synchronization to the moves of Natasha’s tongue against her lips, and Natasha smirks.

She pauses in her work and rearranges Pepper’s legs so that both of her feet are on the floor, then kisses Pepper while her hands start pulling her panties down.

 

“Wait,” Pepper says when the garment reaches her ankles, “what about STDs?”

“Don’t worry,” Natasha smiles. Pepper frowns, opens her mouth to protest, but Natasha has already reached into the pocket of her jacket and exhibits the dental dams she brought with her: “I came prepared.”

“Oh,” Pepper sighs, face growing lax again, “good, because I  _really_  didn’t want to have to stop now!”

“Neither did I,” Natasha approves.

 

She gets the lube out and prepares her material with the speed of practice, and smirks when Pepper jumps at coldness of it. Natasha smiles and caresses her breast again in order to help he relax, then presses a kiss to Pepper’s lower lips, tongue darting forward to tease her lover some more.

 

“Oh my god,” Pepper exclaims, voice high-pitched with pleasure, “please tell me you’re not going to drag this out, I’m not sure I can handle it!”

 

Natasha smirks and nuzzles at Pepper’s sex, pleasantly surprised to discover teasing is such a turn on for her. She trails kisses on the inside of Pepper’s thighs, noses at the hair of her pubis, and Pepper laughs when Natasha says she likes the shade of it, only a little darker than her hair.

Then Natasha goes back to her clitoris, presses the flat of her tongue against it through the protection, and Pepper gasps. Natasha licks her, kisses her clit and pushes her tongue as far as she can manage, pinching Pepper’s lips between her teeth, nose filled with the smell of her fluids. Pepper’s hips raise under Natasha to meet her tongue, and the spy slides her hand beneath Her lover’s butt, thumb outstretched to tease at her hole, wet with sweat and come. Pepper makes an impatient sound at that and, hooking a leg over Natasha’s shoulder, she pulls her closer to her sex, increasing the pressure between them.

Natasha, wide open in her pants, absently wishes she had something to get herself off with as she rubs her thumb around Pepper’s anus and increases the rhythm of her strokes, listening as Pepper’s breath shortens more and more until she arches up, body taunt with pleasure, and comes in a low, appreciative moan as she shakes with the intensity of her climax.

 

Natasha kisses her through it, rubbing herself against Pepper’s knee as she does so, then lowers them both onto the couch and pulls the blanket over them.

 

“Just give me a minute to get my brains back,” Pepper pants, “and I’ll reciprocate that.”

“You don’t have to…” Natasha stars, but Pepper hoists herself up on her elbow and cuts her:

“Are you kidding me? This is the best cunnilingus I ever received, giving you one back is fair payment!”

“Are you sure?” Natasha asks, puzzled by the hint of a laugh she heard in Pepper’s voice.

“Yes,” her lover says. “Besides, I’d like to find out if I can top that.”

 

And Natasha, who thinks a contest to know who can pleasure the other more can’t possibly be a bad thing, gives Pepper her best smile.


End file.
